


无标题

by Sifla



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifla/pseuds/Sifla
Summary: 现代AU，泥塑，婊子当妈预警
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Curufin | Curufinwë
Kudos: 6





	无标题

我从生下来起就没有爸，而亲妈是个人尽可夫的烂婊子。

我妈十四岁生的我，我知道她年纪不大时就毫无顾忌地跟男人做爱。她从小没有父母，可模样漂亮；学历不高，但头脑聪慧。当年她因为怀我被学校开除，当提起这事时神情却又显得无所谓。而我从未喜欢过她，正如她从未接纳过我。

三十年前，我就读帕特尼高中。童年的印象中我妈总是带着我四处搬家，但不久后我们在佛蒙特州有了套房子，得益于我妈的某任情夫。  
那是位鬓发花白的老绅士，气质和蔼，抚摸我发旋的手掌很温厚。我至今不解为何像他这种体面又有教养的人会爱上一个婊子，而对方只在乎他钱多。我记得他也有家庭，但瞒着他们出来续这段不见光的感情，后来甚至公然带着情妇出席一些上流社交场所。我觉得他真心爱我妈。  
半年后他们分手了，我妈甩的他。  
我放学回家，开门却见我妈躺在沙发上酗酒，骂着那些上流社会的女人，讥讽她们的脂粉都厚重到嵌在脸上皱褶里，像一道道腐烂的沟壑。  
她很醉了。说这话时，她发出轻佻的笑声，涂抹深色唇蜜的嘴唇傲慢翘起，宛如自恃于自己依然年轻的美貌。  
橘红灯光下，她看上去确实很美。

我妈没有工作，情夫们心甘情愿给她送钱。  
深眼窝，薄嘴唇，总噙着笑。衣服穿深色，衬得肌肤很白。在腕上抹昂贵的香水，品味很好，但我一直认为她的皮囊之下掩盖着一种难以察觉的混俗。现在想来我不得不承认，她的魅力也来源于此。  
她向来对我态度冷漠，不闻不问，也从不管我，我和她在百平米的家中宛如两道永不相交的平行线。从懂事起我便自己料理起居、上下学，而我妈她则经常带一些男人回家过夜，可能是出高价的嫖客，也可能是酒吧看对眼的陌生人。  
我一直很孤独。对我妈来说我跟路边随便捡来的小猫小狗没什么区别，或许同时还是个消磨过她青春的罪证。我曾痛恨她对我的漠不关心，又以她的为人处世感到羞耻，但彻底脱离她后我才发现自己或许该可怜她。

我妈跟那些领回家的陌生男人肆无忌惮地在隔壁做爱时，对小时候的我来说只是一些毫无意义的噪音，我总是蒙住脑袋倒头就睡。随着我的长大，却逐渐形成我心头的瘙痒。  
先是一声沉闷的响动，有什么东西倒下。然后是笑声。轻浮地笑声，和男人粗重的呼吸。夜晚太安静，连指甲刮擦的细微声响都能被我的耳膜捕捉。  
玻璃窗扉透出松杉黑色的不规则剪影，在我的床铺生根发芽。我捂住耳朵把脸埋进枕头，为下腹涌起的悸动感到害怕。那个东西不受控制的硬挺，抵在腹部，还有什么黏滑的液体渗出，跟被单蹭在一起。我觉得自己这样不正常，但我不知道该怎么办，只是本能的握住它。等到神情恍惚地射完精后，我冷汗涔涔，快感之后空虚席卷而来。我睡不着。整晚都神经质的瞪着窗外等待黎明，让太阳烧干净一切污秽的痕迹。

十六岁时，我谈了人生中唯一一次恋爱。那个女孩和我同岁，我早就忘了名字，只记得她有着一双鹿的眼睛，很温驯，发梢则像初春的柳絮一样软。我们牵过手，交换过吻，直到三个月后我妈才注意到我的不对劲。  
当时她正站在开放式厨房里给自己倒红酒，毫无征兆地开口说，你谈恋爱了。  
我保持沉默，企图以此来表示对她的挑衅。但她只是笑了笑，漫不经心地提醒我上床记得戴套，她不会替我养一个意外。  
我倏然陷入了出奇的愤怒。示威般的拿走桌上那盒开过封的避孕套，当晚就找她到镇上旅馆开了房。

我们都很生涩，羞怯到不敢看彼此的眼睛。我吻她，缓慢地、轻柔地一层层褪去她的衣物。她把那里剃的干干净净，幼嫩好似小女孩。她主动握住我的东西温柔撸动，我闭上眼，脑中盘亘着一些违背伦理的、极为下流的东西。一滴冷汗滑过下颚，我笨拙仓促地想要套上套子，睁眼看到她闪烁着少女光泽的裸体。  
我发现自己面对正常女性已经完全无法勃起了。

佛蒙特州的冬季多么寒冷漫长。十一月的时候雪就下了起来，全州被笼罩在雾蒙蒙的灰白中，从窗扉望出去可以看到光秃的枫树、云杉，还有许多我叫不出名来的树种骨架。细碎的雪掩埋住山的肌理，就像我掩埋自身对他人的情感。  
与她分手后，我也懒得再维持社交关系。

跳级拿到麻省理工的研究生文凭后我回了一次家，象征性地收拾了些自己的东西。我妈照样对我的一切不管不顾。碍眼了二十三年的儿子即将彻底搬出去，她大概觉得很轻松，我以后也不用面对清早推开卧室门后客厅地板上用过的避孕套、烟蒂头，和红酒瓶。  
现在是年末雪下的最大的时候。说不清出于什么动机，我去了趟尚普兰湖，坐在湖畔发呆了一整天，看冰封的湖面在冬季的微弱阳光下闪闪发亮，回来时却发了高烧。家里没有人，我知道我妈又出去寻欢作乐了。我浑浑噩噩，头脑有些难以清醒，在厨房给自己烧了热水就着不清楚日期的退烧药咽下，便裹了被子自己在床上睡了。  
同龄人小时候都养过讨喜的、活蹦乱跳的小动物，而我却对活物敬而远之，反倒只喜欢收集树下的蝉蜕。把那些破碎的、干枯的躯壳收纳进我自己的盒子里，直到堆了满满一整盒。并非觉得生物心脏的搏动有什么不妥，只是死的东西更为温顺，不吵不闹，让年幼的我觉得安心。我没去过幼儿园，直到上小学时我才意识到自己家庭的不正常，我妈的不上台面。  
我一直成绩很好，理科更是遥遥领先，也许确实是继承了所谓她的敏锐头脑，但我只觉得自己身在这个畸形的家庭中好像一个恶劣的玩笑。心灵匮乏交流与引导下遭到了永恒一环的缺失，宛如白天所见的湖面般袒露着空白与漠然，我却再没有补救什么的想法。  
那个盒子后来在我搬家的时候弄丢了。

凌晨我被客厅的动静吵醒，热度还没有消，四肢却凉的像是在雪水里浸泡过。我知道我妈回来了，带着男人。夜枭扑朔翅膀，我清醒了，凝视黑暗中松影绰绰的窗户，好像回到了青春期一个个负罪感的夜晚。  
推开卧室门时，我看见她被一个男人抱起来直接抵在玄关的墙上操，右脚半挂的一只鞋摇摇欲坠。  
他们都喝醉了，空气里充斥酒精味和荷尔蒙的气息。我和她的眼神碰撞在一起，客厅的灯光如天火般明晃晃地浇在我身上。回过神时，我右手正握着厨刀，刀尖遥遥指着那个男人的脸，凶神恶煞地让他别碰我妈，滚出我家。  
男人吓得夺门而出。我的头脑几乎燃烧起来，连脑浆都在沸腾，手上一阵脱力，刀子哐当一声落在地板上，震出可怕的声响。我可能流泪了。  
我妈则眼神很陌生的看自己儿子，罕见的茫然，好像第一次见到我。  
去睡觉，泰尔佩。沉默良久后，她这么对我说。

那晚的记忆过于粗糙的搅和在一起，像人为堆积在路面两侧的肮脏积雪，对我来说却弥足珍贵。她醒完酒后过来安慰了我，但我已忘记她说过什么话，甚至如今也不敢确定那究竟是不是安慰。我睡在床上，感到咽喉浮肿，面朝窗户不去看她。她似乎对我长久的缄默不语感到不耐烦，向床边挪动脚步，却被我倏然支起身一把拽进被子里。  
我妈的身体也很凉，皮肤下的肌肉僵硬着绷紧。我把滚烫额头贴上她锁骨的凸起，闻到平淡的沐浴露味，而不是香水。她应该刚洗过澡。  
风袭击窗缝的呜咽里，我深吸一口气，意识落入平静的深眠。  
冬天多么冷啊。

天还没亮的时候雪停了。佛蒙特州依然蒙着雾，我拖着没什么份量的行李箱踩上沉眠的冻土，我妈走在我的旁边。她送我去火车站。  
黎明将至，道路两侧的路灯熄灭，前方不远处显现出车站蛰伏的轮廓。我们全程没有说过一句话。  
这是我第一次这么近距离的看她。她如今三十七了，不再年轻。因为常年无节制的纵欲，她的眼下有一汪浅淡的青色痕迹。而虹膜瑰丽的眼球在眼窝中微微颤动，像藏着两只羽翼稀薄的赤红雏鸟。  
佛蒙特州的冬风清澈又刺骨，我知道它将带走我的痕迹，就像我从没来过。  
“再见。”踏上第一班火车时我对她告别。  
“再见。”她对我说。她的黑发被风吹乱扑在脸上，靴尖溅到了星点雪渍。  
火车缓缓发动。她站在月台上的剪影愈发微渺，嵌在惺忪的、蓝灰的黎明下。  
松杉的树影不断略过，从林隙间扑棱出一只寒鸦，撞进风里。我凝视着视野尽头的模糊天幕，恍然大悟般的，陡然生出一股上位者对她的怜悯来。


End file.
